negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Poyo
Poyo Rainyday ( ポヨ・レイニーデイ , Poyo Reinīdei'' ) is the older sister of Zazie Rainyday and is also a high member of the demonfolk clan. To date it is unkown if she carries the family name of her sister aswell. Chisame and other members of Ala Alba called her even ''Final Boss Material, which Poyo unhesitatingly admit herself that she belongs into this category. In Chapter 351 it is revealed that Zazie Rainyday is the Princess of the Demon Realm, making Poyo, as her older sister, the crown princess. Character Poyo has a very stern, no-nonsense personality and has no qualms about attacking people who cannot fight back, if it means reaching her goals. She also seems to be the most serious and straight forward charater in the series. She reveales hard facts to Negi's party with kind and polite undertones. Futher, she displayes an honorable and prideful side. Her talk with Mana futher showed that she seems reasonable, seeking a peaceful resolution and using violence as a final solution. Evidence of her reasonable mindness can be seen when: *She used her pactio to occupy Ala Alba rather than to fight them head on. * She stopped fighting Mana and surrundered to her as the battle between Negi and Fate found an outcome. She has a habit or speech pattern, much like Kaede, were she adds, "~ Poyo" at the end of a phrase. Negi starts calling her this and the name sticks. Part in the Story Poyo first appears at the summit of the Magical World Arc, are Negi and his troupe break into the Gravekeepers Palace (AKA Fate's hideout). However upon entry, they appear to be greeted by "Zazie" herself. Mana commented immediatetly that it is impossible for Zazie to be there. She then displays a very high level of magical power by subduing Mana, Kaede and Setsuna, and offers the group a chance to return that very instant to Mahora, stating that Negi's actions will help the cause the future Chao Lingshen sought to prevent. Upon Negi's refusal of her offer, "Zazie" reveals her pactio card and artifact Magic Lantern Circus, which enables her to transport Negi as well as all of his allies into the Eternal Garden, manifested for Negi as his first year of teaching class 3A in which both his parents are not missing and only faint memories of the real world remain. During Negi's 'dream' of reality, a representation of the actual Zazie Rainyday, still present at Mahora, somehow watches as he moves through a single day of his own version of paradise. Negi manages to gather the will to begin to question the reality he finds himself in, and confronts Zazie, who is still present and watching him. She claims the illusion he finds himself in, while not the actual Cosmo Entelecheia, is "so close to the real thing as to be indistinguishable." Zazie states that the illusion presents not so much a 'convenient dreamworld', but rather a 'happy reality that could have been', or the happiest possible world for each individual 'trapped' within. Taking a side that is neither completely for nor against helping Negi to complete his goals, she explains to Negi the nature of the world around him, including how to leave it, while still questioning whether leaving that world, his ideal world, is what Negi really wants to do. When he remains firm in his resolve Zazie bids him farewell, warning him to be careful when facing her elder sister Poyo, who was responsible for the original attack in Gravekeepers Palace, as well as telling him she will be waiting for him in Mahora, with Ayaka and all the other students who are still in the Old World. After Negi states that he has a solution to halting the deterioration of the magical world, Poyo reveals her true form: that of a high member of the demonfolk clan. She grows two sets of horns from her head and a giant demonic silhouette that is capable of firing powerful beams of energy. Mana and Keade manage to block her attack right before the gravity mines (provided by Chao) the sniper planted activated and smashed the high demon through the floor. Mana dives after her, knowing that Negi needs to conserve his strength. As the two plunge through the floor, Mana reveals her own trump card: Time dilation bullets and her own half demonfolk blood (that is the source of her abilities.) As Fates and Negis battle reaches a conclusion, Poyo surrenders to Mana while stating that her side won. Poyo then sighs frustraded that from that point onwards only considerable chaos awaits. She hoped that the demons could work it out peacefully. At the very end, Poyo invites Mana back to their side. Abilities * Combat Skills - Poyo was easily able to outmatch Mana, Setzuna and Kaede in close combat. Futher more, she was able to handle Mana easily without showing a sign of taking her serious that she would fight to a lethal level. * Magic Powers - Poyo displayed a magical power on which even Mana commentated, that those arent normal. How strong her true magic abilities are is to date unkown, but it can be assume that they are one of the highest within the series. * Pactio - Poyos pactio card has a unique function, The Magic lantern Circus traps the victim in an ideal fantasy world of their own design. When this was used on Negi, he was placed in a peaceful world where his parents were present in his life, Eva was human, and Chao was a normal, non time traveling student. The others experienced their own fantasies as well. Setuna's world was waking up in bed with Konoka serving her breakfast wearing nothing but an apron, Chamo's world was being able to dive into a pile of female unmentionables without Asuna punting him into next year, Yue's was to have her Grandfather alive and well, Kotarou was able to fight Negi as much as he wanted, and Chachamaru was able to walk alongside both Negi and Evangeline. But the illusion was imperfect because elements of reality (such as Paru's goldfish ship being stuck in the middle of the Mahora main Plaza) bled through into Negi's world. Zazie commented that if a person became too immersed in the fantasy world, they could never leave. It was revealed that when affected by the pactio, there was a safe word (Audacia Paula, which translates to a little bit of courage) that allows the person to leave if he or she chooses to. Gallery Trivia * She, alongside with the Gravekeeper, didn't appear again since the battle between the Alas and Cosmo Entelecheia. *She and her sister Zazie have been the center of the most myths among fans. *Her connections towards the certain happenings in the storyline are as well a huge mystery. *Interesting enough is the fact that she and Zazie have a similar outfit for their pactios, while their "serious" modes look and react in a totally different manner. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cosmo Entelecheia characters Category:Manga